It's Not Over Till Max Says It's Over
by WingedQuill1
Summary: What if the flock had another chance to save the world? After Nevermore, scientists try to reincarnate the By-Half Plan, and the Flock comes to the rescue! Action and romance (FAX and maybe Eggy) Mostly Max POV, but occasionally Fang's.


"Everyone has suffered from this near-apocalypse. Everyone has felt pain and loss, seen the deaths of their friends and loved ones. But you who believed they could give you a better future, you who helped and trusted the Doomsday Group, you have suffered most of all. I mean, let's be fair, the fact that you listened to them at all says alarming things about your IQ and capacity for compassion. But you were brainwashed into it, and now that you're out, you're lost. You've never lived without someone else giving you a purpose. This will be a hard journey, and I can't get rid of the baggage you carry, the memories of the destruction caused. I can't change your past. But I do promise this; If you stick with me, and help me, and help each other, we can change your future.

"We can rebuild from the tidal wave that destroyed this place, and form a new society that can rise from the ashes when humanity is dead and gone. Together, we can begin again." I stepped back from the microphone to rest a moment as six hundred Gen 77 kids, arrayed throughout the makeshift stadium, rose in a wave to give me a standing ovation. Many were crying, or just holding back tears, but I was keeping it together. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my arm, and I turned to find his face inches from mine.

"That was incredible. You should give speeches for a living." Fang leaned in to kiss me. When we broke apart, my stomach was doing flips and I could barely breathe.

"You should kiss for a living," I mumbled. Oh God, did I really just say that? I shut my eyes tight in embarrassment, but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll add that to my list of comments to hold over your head."

"Holy crap, you have a list?!"

"Actually, it's just a scrap of paper that says 'you love me THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS much!'" He spread out his 20 foot wings for emphasis as I burned bright red, and the whole flock laughed behind me. The impressive unfurling had the effect of quieting the crows behind me, though, so I turned back to them.

"Look, there's only about 2 adults here, and last time they tried raising kids, dog crates got involved, so I don't think they're going down in history as the world's greatest parents. We have to grow up, quickly, and restart civilization ourselves. For now, we need some way of keeping track of people, and we need housing. We can't curl up between stalactites on the floor of this cave forever. That means, people who are good at computer stuff, meet Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman over there. Strong people, meet me and Fang over here. The rest of you, stay here. Angel's going to, um, try to get a feel for your powers."

The flock splits up, as does the crowd, and Angel took the microphone from me. Fang and I led our motley band, maybe fifty random people, some of whom looked human, some looked animal. One looked like a jaguar took a shit on wonder woman, but that's not the kind of thing you say out loud. We took them out of the cave, to the wreckage that was once a paradise. Trees and the treehouses in them had toppled like dominos, and debris was everywhere. Thankfully, almost everyone got out alive. Almost.

"OK, folks. We're collecting usable planks, nails, whatever you can find, in a pile here. Fan out, search the island. Once we've got enough, we'll start building. Go!" Fang and I headed off together, gathering everything that isn't too splintered.

For weeks after the great wave, we all just sat there in a half-stupor, shell-shocked. I didn't sleep, I could barely eat or drink. We kept all the usable food in a cave in the back, and Jeb and my mom would distribute it. Finally, Jeb had shaken me into full consciousness. I had no idea how much time had passed-there's no sun in the caves, no way of knowing.

"Max," he begged, "Wake up, wake up."

"Get the hell away from me!" I snapped, stumbling to my feet, feeling drunk even though I'd never tasted alcohol.

"We're running out of food. There's enough for maybe a week, tops. People have to start living. You have to lead, Max. This is what you were made for." So I had. I'd gotten up, and I'd summoned everyone together. I spewed crap about how hard it's all been, all the while searching desperately for some kind of plan. I sort of found it, but it was still in the works. Then again, that's how I roll. Now, as Fang and I flew across the land, surveying the wreckage, I noticed two small figures, apparently entering from the supposedly impenetrable ozone debris, waving a big white piece of cloth. I glanced at Fang and he rolled his eyes, but without another word, I soared toward them and landed, twenty feet in front of them, knife out. Fang had no choice but to follow me. It was a girl and a boy, no older than me, dressed in filthy rags like all of us.

"We're human," the boy said, "Really. All human. None of this animal business. We think it's nasty, actually," he snapped, looking pointedly at my wings.

"Shut up, Caleb," the girl interjected before I could punch him, "We need help. The world out there-" she gestures vaguely behind her "-it's terrible. The meteors have killed thousands, maybe millions. But they've also changed everything, and the disease that was meant to kill humans can't live in this climate anymore. So we might be able to survive, but the scientists are trying to kill us again, and we need freaks to save us. We've heard of a guy named Max Ride. Go find him, and tell him we need his help." She holds out a hundred dollar bill. "Here. Make it speedy."

My eyebrows had been traveling further and further up in my head throughout this speech. Finally, my body remembered how to work. I picked up the bill from her hand. And slowly, deliberately ripped it in half. Four times. Finally, I lifted my fist in the air and dropped the pieces, shaking my head slowly at her. Maximum Ride, makin' it rain.

"First of all, next time you make an impassioned plea for help, I would steer clear of describing the person you're asking as a "freak." Second of all, hi. I'm Maximum Ride. The GIRL. And third of all..." I pause, "Get the fuck out before I tear you limb from limb!" I started towards them, brandishing my knife, but Fang grabbed me around the middle and held me back as the kids sprinted back the way they had come. I sank to my knees and buried my head in my hands. Finally, I looked up at Fang, who was standing over me, concerned.

I took a deep breath and said, "So, now we go help the humans."

His jaw dropped.


End file.
